


There's No Better Team

by psychoroach



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Juliet Higgins contemplates her life and all the chaos around her while simultaneously having a little fun.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Theodore "T.C." Calvin/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Kudos: 10





	There's No Better Team

**Author's Note:**

> I did a H50 series about Pokémon and I've always wanted to do a Magnum PI one, but never had a really good idea. I had this one and had to get it out of my head, even though it's a little shorter than the fics I usually post. I may revisit this world again if I get another idea. Who knows.
> 
> Read, review, kudos!

Juliet Higgins sat on the beach with everything she needed within reach for the most part. A high end beach towel was stretched out under her, she had a cooler with drinks close by, a bottle of sunscreen abandoned a few inches from her leg, and she was clutching the perfect beach read (that is if one considered the latest White Knight book the perfect beach read). Her Pokemon were close by, Liepard and Pyroar lounging off in the shade, Corvisquire poking through the sand to find remnants of food anyone had left behind, while Raboot was doing a kata off by himself, making Juliet smile briefly. 

But she was distracted. 

In front of her were her...well she called them her colleagues, but she wasn't sure exactly what to call them. Especially considering the thoughts that were going through her head as she watched them, pretending to read the book on her lap. Magnum, TC and Rick had brought out a volleyball when it was suggested they spend the day at the beach and as it always seemed to with those three, it turned competitive. All three men were wearing little more than swimsuits and Juliet couldn't help but let her eyes rake over them every once in a while. 

It was only fair, she'd caught them doing the same to her. She was proud of that, though. She'd paid a pretty penny on the terracotta colored bikini she'd seen recommended in Elle magazine. There was a brass ring in between the bra cups and one on each hip and it made it seem that very little held it together.

All's fair in love and war after all.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Magnum's voice calling out to her. 

"Higgins, come on, tell TC here that that point totally counted." He said, lowering the sunglasses on his face to look over at her. 

Juliet looked at him over her own, raising an eyebrow. "I don't know why you're asking me for, Magnum, I have no idea of the rules of the game."

"Oh come on!" He cried out, poorly hiding his amusement. "I know they play volleyball over the pond, I've seen Buddhist monks playing it." 

"I never said that I don't know what it is." She pointed out. "I merely said I'm not wise to the rules of the game." 

"Here I thought you knew everything." He said in that weird half teasing, half flirting way he had perfected.

"Maybe you should let Indeedee keep score." She suggested.

Magnum looked down at one of his Pokemon, who was hovering nearby and smiled a bit. His other Pokemon were around as well with Clobbopus down in the ocean, Inteleon joining Corvisquire poking around in the sand, and Nickit laying as close as she dared to the lads out of the sun. 

"Oh no." Rick piped up, laughing. "That's all we need. Not since she kept score of a game back in the...well let's just say TC wanted to use _her_ as a ball for a while." At that, Indeedee squeaked and moved to hide behind a log that was strewn on the beach after the last storm, peeking out from behind it. 

TC groaned. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." 

Magnum snorted. "You sent Rillaboom after her!" 

"Rilla did that on his own." TC said, giving him a look. "Besides, Cufant talked him down." 

"Yeah only after Venomoth and Frosmoth tackled him." Magnum snorted.

Rick shook his head. "Face it, TC, you have very...interesting Pokemon."

"Interesting if you mean they have just as much of a competitive streak and temper as he has, sure..." Magnum said casually. 

"Man, shut up." TC looked over at Rick. "Just because you have lazy ass Pokemon..." He gestured to where Boltund was laying in the sand napping and Hattrem had found a stick and was drawing absently. Rick's Toxel was down by the water looking for seashells. 

Magnum laughed loudly. "Oh yeah? You know you're at least afraid of Mimikyu." 

"Everyone's afraid of Mimikyu." TC pointed out flatly.

"Aww I'm not." Juliet said, smiling at Mimikyu, who'd snuck over and was sitting contentedly on the end of her towel. "I think Mimi's quite adorable actually." She reached forward and took a berry out of the package in the cooler and handed it to Mimikyu, who let out a hoarse pleased sound. 

"See, it's only you, 'fraidy cat." Rick smirked at TC.

"Man, shut up, we got a game to get back to." TC said. "I'm in the lead by a few points still." 

"Hey, we never established that!" Magnum exclaimed and the argument started up anew. 

Juliet sighed to herself and wondered if she could get away with sending Liepard and Pyroar to chase the men away. Ogling them could only go so far. She knew they'd happily chase Magnum, they had before, but she decided it wasn't worth it and just turned back to her book, flipping back a few pages to where she'd actually left off to start back reading it for real this time, the argument becoming background noise at this point as she lost herself to the fictional (she was pretty sure) antics of Magnum and his White Knight persona.

**Author's Note:**

> Thomas Magnum-Nickit, Indeedee, Clobbopus, Inteleon  
> Juliet Higgins-Liepard, Pyroar, Raboot, Corvisquire  
> Rick Wright-Toxel, Boltund, Hattrem, Mimikyu  
> TC Calvin-Rillaboom, Venomoth, Frosmoth, Cufant


End file.
